


Beyond Cherry Stem Seduction (Prompts 4-11: key, slow, power, sex, observation, dry, mine, door)

by Pickleweasel



Series: Of Cherry Stem Seduction and Beyond [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (a LOT of kissing), (sort of), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Edward Elric, Don't copy to another site, Edward Elric and Cats, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Roy Mustang, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Roy Mustang and Cats, Smitten Roy Mustang, uncut cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel
Summary: A beat passed, then the fierce look that had been in Ed's eyes at the bar was back. "So…I don't really see a point in taking things slow, do you?"Roy's pause was long enough that, if necessary, he could pass it off as him considering his answer rather than what it truly was: him telling the part of his brain that was dancing excitedly to calm the fuck down and not get ahead of itself.A Roy/Ed getting-together/developing relationship story, featuring slight cat wrangling, alotof kissing, steamy first time sex, and a little bit of finger-painting with come. And, because it's Ed and Roy, banter.Picks up directly after "Cherry Stem Seduction."
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Of Cherry Stem Seduction and Beyond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784092
Comments: 53
Kudos: 90





	1. Prompt 4: Key

**Author's Note:**

> General queer multifandom prompt series disclaimer: Fics are unbetaed and only lightly edited. I'm trying to go easy on myself to keep the words flowing. The writing may not be up to my usual standard, but who knows what'll happen!
> 
> Additional warnings: I'm not tagging this as "underage" because nobody's underage in it. That said, it's not explicitly stated when exactly Roy started becoming attracted to Ed, so if you're squicked by or morally opposed to even the _possibility_ of Roy having been attracted to Ed before Ed was 18, you may want to give this a pass. Also, I tagged this as D/s undertones because some people may see it as such, while others may see it as standard M/M erotica. I’m just trying to cover all the bases, and don’t want someone who doesn’t want a shred of power dynamics in their smut to stumble upon it and have a bad reading experience. In this fic, Ed is kinda dominant and Roy is kinda servicey, though in this universe I see each of them as switchy.
> 
> Anyway! This is a smutty follow-up to Cherry Stem Seduction, which should be read first, as it leads right into this fic, and some things from that piece are referenced in this one. 
> 
> Skippable background: This is part of my queer multifandom prompt challenge. It’s a bit different: when I realized it was going to be much longer than a ficlet, I decided to use multiple prompts along the way to continue in the spirit of the challenge. So this is divided into eight chapters, each for one prompt. The chapter breaks may seem odd, since it's one continuous scene, but I left them for anyone interested and as an artifact as my writing process. I hope folks enjoy the fic!

The walk from the bar to Ed and Al's place was fairly short, and quiet, which was fine by Roy. It was good to take a few minutes to let his excited, sentimental thoughts settle so he could focus on the moment, be present for time alone with Ed. He concentrated on the sensation of Ed's warm, slightly calloused hand in his, the sound of Ed's boots on the sidewalk beside his own. It wasn't until they reached Ed's front door that Ed spoke.

"Gimme my hand back." Ed made no move to pull away, just loosened his hand and looked at Roy expectantly.

Roy didn't immediately let go. "What, do you worry the cats seeing you so close to another human will make them lose the respect you've worked so hard to gain?"

Ed huffed a laugh. "No, weirdo, my keys are in my right jacket pocket and I need my right hand to get 'em out."

"Ah, well, I suppose I can make that sacrifice for a moment, then." Roy lifted Ed's hand to his lips and brushed a kiss against the knuckles before releasing it.

Ed just blinked at him for a moment before shaking his head with a laugh, and reaching into his pocket. "Charming, Mustang." He pulled out a ring of keys, unlocked the deadbolt and knob, then pushed the door open and entered, flicking on the lights. "I'd be all polite too and hold the door for you but lemme go first, in case there's chaos."

"Of course." 

Roy followed Ed into the apartment. After reflexively shutting the door and sliding the deadbolt closed, even though it wasn't his home, he followed Ed's lead and hung his jacket in the entryway, then slipped off his shoes.

When Roy turned to face the open kitchen and living room area, Ed was already moving deeper into the apartment, looking around, presumably surveying for damage. The place didn't look to Roy like cats had caused chaos—though there were a bunch of papers on the living room table, they were weighed down by a stack of books in what was probably Ed's manner of "cat-proofing". Pens and pencils were bundled together rather than scattered (Roy knew the latter was how Ed stored them when left to his own devices). The only thing that could be considered remotely messy were a few unwashed dishes in the sink, which, as a fellow bachelor, Roy could empathize with. The apartment looked comfortable and lived in, with a few small pillows on the couch and armchair that surrounded the living room table.

"Oi, Fluffy! Midnight!"

Ed looked like he was talking to an empty corner behind the couch until Roy came closer and saw two cats curled up next to each other on a giant pillow blinking owlishly at Ed, as though he'd woken them.

"Fluffy and Midnight?" Roy asked, keeping the incredulity he felt out of his voice.

Ed looked at Roy sheepishly. "We never had our own pets as kids. Al went with what he called "classics". I would've named 'em after historical alchemists or something. But, whatever makes Al happy, y'know?" 

Roy's heart warmed at Ed's fond expression when talking about Al. The devotion between the brothers that had been so obvious when they were younger hadn't faded over the years, even though they were now much more comfortable spending time apart than they had been before the Promised Day. 

"Anyway." Ed returned his focus to the cats. "Were you girls actually behaved while I was gone today? For once?"

The small calico with medium length fur (Fluffy, Roy guessed) answered—or didn't answer, rather—by standing, stretching, and giving a wide mouthed meowing yawn. She trotted past Ed and wended herself between Roy's legs, offering a friendly headbutt to his shin. Roy crouched to scratch her behind the ears, and she began purring almost immediately.

Ed chuckled. "Somebody likes you…"

Roy smiled up at Ed and gave a small shrug while continuing to pet his new friend, who, to Al's credit, did have quite fluffy, soft fur.

The larger black cat stood and approached more cautiously, fur shining like liquid ink as she moved. She sniffed Roy's other hand when he offered it, before nosing against it and allowing him to pet her.

"... I feel like there's some joke to be made here about you and pussy, but I wouldn't make my girls a part of that, they deserve better."

Roy looked past the sex joke possibilities to the more unexpected thing Ed had let slip. " _Your_ girls? Why, Edward, you referred to these sweet creatures as Al's not long ago."

"Fine, you caught me." Ed crouched and gave each cat a bit of petting.

Roy didn't stop his own petting, so his and Ed's hands bumped a few times against silky and fluffy fur. 

Ed didn't comment on that, just continued, "Technically they're ours. Al's an' mine. And they're ungrateful furbeasts for not greeting me first. I'm the one feeding them." There was no heat in his tone despite the words. He stood and walked over to the kitchen, opened a cabinet above the counter, withdrew a bag, and poured dry kibble from it into a large metal bowl on the floor.

The cats took their leave of Roy in a hurry, and he stood, turning to watch them. Fluffy immediately stuck her face in the bowl and began to eat noisily, while Midnight first lapped up water from the adjacent dish before settling across from Fluffy and beginning to eat more quietly.

Even though he considered himself a bit more of a dog person, Roy liked cats well enough. He could see and understand Ed's care for these two (Al would like pretty much any animal that let him care for it). "Things look rather orderly… did they not cause mayhem? Or is the tidiness their doing?"

"Ha, ha. The one time I bring someone home, they've been well behaved. Supposedly. Keep an eye out for hairballs when walking around." Apparently satisfied his girls had their needs met, Ed walked over to the couch and flopped down onto it, then looked at Roy expectantly.

"Noted." Roy glanced at the hairball-free floor and moved to join Ed, sitting beside and facing him. "So," he said, repeating Ed's first word to him after the cherry stem incident.

"So," Ed echoed, and worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

Was Ed nervous? Well, that made two of them.


	2. Prompt 5: Slow

Roy was briefly distracted by first Fluffy, then Midnight, returning to their pillow and beginning what looked to be a thorough grooming routine.

"Oi, are you here to spend time with me, or them?" Ed's tone was playful. "They'll probably fall back asleep when bathtime is over, nothing to see there."

Roy redirected his attention to where he actually wanted it: on the man he finally was alone with in a context beyond co-workers and friends. "Pardon me. I'm not accustomed to feline distractions, but that doesn't excuse me for not giving you the attention you deserve."

"Flatterer." Ed grinned.

Roy shrugged. "I'm only stating the truth."

"Fair point," Ed conceded. A beat passed, then the fierce look that had been in Ed's eyes at the bar was back. "So…I don't really see a point in taking things slow, do you?"

Roy's pause was long enough that, if necessary, he could pass it off as him considering his answer rather than what it truly was: him telling the part of his brain that was dancing excitedly to calm the fuck down and not get ahead of itself. Especially as he was fine with just talking, really, and didn't know what Ed was up for, or what taking things slow or not looked like to Ed.

He cleared his throat. "Not really. Though this context is new, we already know each other well. More than most people do after many dates."

Ed nodded. "Yeah. And I mean…We already know we like each other or whatever…"

“Or whatever,” Roy interrupted with a chuckle. "That's certainly one way to describe the situation." A fairly accurate way. Because though Roy wouldn't quite say he was in love just yet, his feelings for Ed had roots so deep in his heart that "like" seemed a woefully inadequate descriptor.

Now Ed was the one to shrug. "Yeah, well, we're interested in each other sexually, and now that we each know we're not gonna just get shot down, we might as well just do it, right?"

Roy felt slightly lightheaded at Ed having said a word that had "sex" in it, and his brain almost short circuited at the context. "That depends on what you mean by 'it'."

Ed huffed and gently kicked Roy in the shin (with his non-metal leg, thankfully). "Are you always this difficult when someone you wanna bone is trying to get into your pants?"

"I'm not being difficult," Roy clarified. "I'd like for us to be on the same page, so rather than assuming that I know what you're up for, I'm asking."

Ed flushed. "Oh. Well. That's good then, I guess." His voice dropped, and he let out an almost inaudible, "Sorry."

Roy took Ed's hand and squeezed it. "It's all right Ed, really. Also, knowing this may help: I must admit to finding myself a bit nervous."

Ed eyed Roy suspiciously. "You, smooth bachelor of the century, nervous?"

Roy chuckled wryly. "I'm honored you think so highly of me…But yes, I am. After all, it's been quite a while since I've been with anyone. And much, much longer since I've been with anyone who I cared about nearly as much as I do you, so I find myself a bit at loose ends, and looking to you to see what you're interested in doing. Because, Ed…I would do most anything you'd ask of me." 

Roy hadn't expected to put all his cards on the table like that, but his mouth had uncharacteristically run ahead of his mind somehow. So there everything was, and Ed could do with that wealth of information whatever he liked.


	3. Prompt 6: Power

It didn't take long for Ed to take action. With feline grace, he moved to climb atop Roy, straddling his thighs. Roy's breath caught when he saw the determined fire in Ed’s golden eyes. It was like when Ed had approached Roy in the bar, but with more… _Something_ that he couldn’t name.

And then Ed grabbed Roy's lapels, surging into him to mash their lips together in a kiss.

Ed's lips were soft, warm, and a little chapped, and it was all Roy could do to not groan into the kiss like it was something more–but this was Ed, gorgeous, brilliant, wonderful Ed, kissing him of all people, and he was thrilled. His lips moved against Ed's without conscious thought, and he found himself cupping Ed's face between his hands as though it were something precious…Well, it was. Roy's fingertips touched the edges of Ed's hairline, and as Roy had guessed (hoped?), Ed’s hair was soft. He put his fingers through just a little, so as to not mess up Ed's braid too much (though he did hope Ed would take his hair down at some point).

Ed made a small contented sound and ran his tongue along the seam of Roy's lips and Roy gladly opened to him. Arousal had already started rushing through Roy, just at this, just at Ed's lips and tongue touching his. Well, Ed was also sitting on him, close to his groin, and the weight of both legs as well as the warmth from the all flesh one were heady. Roy had a lap full of a vibrant, beautiful man on top of him, kissing him as though their lives depended on it, and was _not_ about to apologize for getting turned on by that. He dropped his hands to Ed's hips and held gently, resisting the urge to seek friction–his cock was only just starting to get hard yet he was already thinking with it. Roy focused on Ed's mouth on his, on the hot breath between them, on Ed's hot, wet tongue moving against his own, and this time, he did groan his pleasure, more blood filling his cock because apparently it was very interested in this turn of events.

Ed broke the kiss and sat back a bit, putting his weight lower on Roy's thighs and looking at him, breathing hard. Roy found his own breathing a bit erratic, and took a deep one before saying "Wow."

"Yeah?" Ed sounded pleased. 

Ed's lips were glistening with their mingled saliva, and Roy found it challenging to look away from them to meet Ed's eyes.

"Very yeah. I'm not even going to complain that you still haven't told me what you want."

Ed looked up, as though mentally replaying Roy's words pre-kiss, then back at Roy. "You'd let me take charge?" He sounded slightly suspicious.

"If that was what you wanted? Gladly." He could tell from Ed's dubious look that this wouldn't be enough. "Ed, I can and have trusted you with my life. I think I can trust you with my body, so long as we communicate throughout the process."

Ed dropped his head against Roy's collarbone and laughed. Roy didn't see anything funny, and waited for clarification.

"Who the fuck says 'process' about sex? It sounds like you're talking about a science experiment…" He leaned back and looked into Roy's eyes again, quirking a smile. "...which, now that I think about it, makes sense…of _course_ it sounds like a science experiment. Of _course_ my first time is gonna be with another alchemist. We're such nerds." 

Roy grinned back and shrugged one shoulder at the "nerds" comment, while mentally patting himself on the back for having correctly hypothesized Ed's lack of sexual experience. Which, in itself, wasn't a good or bad thing, just good information to have.

Ed continued more seriously. "But the thing about trust…that wasn't what I meant. I meant…I just thought you'd be the kind of person to take charge in bed."

"I could, if that was what you wanted. But I can go either way, and I'd like to do what _you_ want to do, so long as it's not something beyond my limits. And if you'd like to lead, that's fine by me." He put a little pressure on Ed's hips, meant to be reassuring like the hand squeezes had been.

"Oh. Well. Okay. I guess I'm not sure yet? But, uh, speaking of bed, it'd probably be a good idea to head to my room." Ed made no move to get up, though.

"That sounds good. I do have one request of you, besides communication, if you don't mind?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you let your hair down?"

Ed smirked. "I had a feeling you liked my hair…" he unbraided it with ease, freeing ripples of blond hair to cascade down just past his shoulders. 

Roy's breath caught just at the sight of Ed with his hair down. There was something so intimate about it. He was about to ask a follow-up question when Ed beat him to it.

"And yeah, you can play with it. And even pull it a little, if you want. My safeword is 'ow'."

Roy chuckled, pleasantly surprised. "You know what a safeword is?"

"I'm physically inexperienced, not ignorant. I've done a good bit of reading." Ed didn’t sound defensive, just matter-of-fact.

"Noted. Though, for both our sakes, it might be best not to get into things that would require safewords rather than simple "ow" or "wait" et cetera tonight…" 

"Relax, Roy, I'm just messing with you. I wouldn't suggest hardcore BDSM right away."

Roy filed away the potential implications of that phrasing for further discussion another time. "Makes sense. But do please communicate if anything is uncomfortable or otherwise not to your liking, and I'll do the same."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Since when do I _not_ express when I don't like something?"

"Fair point. I trust you."

Roy gave into temptation and lifted one hand from Ed's hip to run fingers across Ed's cheek, which was just a bit stubbly, then through his hair. Near the scalp was warm, slightly damp from sweat, and Ed's hair was both silky and thick. For a moment Ed closed his eyes and the sound he let out when Roy repeated the motion was nothing short of a purr. Hearing that and looking at how beautiful a contented Ed appeared, arousal that had been slightly pushed to the back burner stirred in Roy again, this time with more urgency. He looked down to see Ed's pants were slightly tented. So this talk, or these touches, or both, were affecting Ed as much as they were him…

Roy dropped his hand back to Ed's hip, and squeezed both hands. "Ed."

"Hm?" Ed cracked his eyes open, and licked his lips, giving Roy a seductive smile, and the look of a cat that had just lapped up a bowl of cream. "Whassamatter? I liked that."

Roy found himself at a loss for words, he was so entranced by Ed. He had underestimated the power that a clearly aroused Ed would have over him. A careless mistake, but no matter, especially if Ed wanted to take charge. He felt a bit lightheaded, and shook his head as though doing so would help clear it so he could cobble words together. "Nothing is the matter, and I could tell you liked that. I did too, and I liked you liking that." Wow, his diction was suffering. But at least _he_ wasn't suffering anymore. He was _living_ for this. "I was just going to remind us of your suggestion that moving to your bedroom would be more comfortable."

Ed's eyes shot open. "Oh! Yeah, um, good idea." He hopped off of Roy's lap, impressively quickly for someone who'd just looked blissed out and had at least a partial erection, in tight pants. Ed grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him to his feet, like earlier that evening. "C'mon, it's this way."


	4. Prompt 7: Sex

It only took a slight tug from Ed for Roy to eagerly follow him through the apartment, eyes straying to Ed's ass, which looked so damn good in those tight pants. Ed opened a door at the end of the hall and pulled Roy inside, closed the door behind them, let go of Roy's hand, then unceremoniously started taking off his clothes.

Roy didn't know why he was surprised; this was so very Ed-like. He found himself having difficulty doing anything other than stare as Ed removed layers til his muscled, scarred, gorgeous chest was bare. "I suppose that answers the question of teasing, anticipatory clothing removal versus practical."

"Just strip, Roy, I think we've waited long enough." The corner of Ed's lip quirked up as he backed into the bed to sit, then started fighting his way out of his pants.

Roy hadn't gotten undressed so fast in his life. He removed every stitch of clothing he'd been wearing and dropped it all to the floor with no reservations. It was a bit of a relief to free his cock from the confines of his pants, as it had been quite responsive to the visual stimulus of Ed undressing. Which Ed still wasn't finished doing.

"Damn pants, wanna be a fuckin' cockblock…" Ed grumbled.

"We won't let that happen," Roy assured, approaching the bed and stopping two steps in front of Ed, mainly to avoid getting kicked (especially by Ed's automail foot) if Ed's struggle continued. "They do well at showing off your lovely ass, but for now, they have to go. Care for a hand?"

"Oh, I'll want a _hand_ , or two, just not yet. Just wait a sec, almost got it," Ed mumbled distractedly, then managed to get free of the accursed pants, and tossed them across the room.

And then, they were both naked, Ed sitting in front of Roy, and Roy standing in front of Ed.

Roy could swear he saw Ed's pupils dilate just from looking him up and down. A small part of his mind cheered and preened, while the vast majority focused on his own once-over, looking at the parts of Ed that had previously been concealed. At the moment, he was most drawn to Ed's cock, standing out from a thatch of curls several shades darker than the hair on Ed's head. Now that he knew what Ed looked like naked and aroused, Roy’s mouth began to water at a vivid mental image of himself tonguing and teasing Ed’s foreskin until Ed demanded more stimulation.

Roy swallowed hard. As though pulled by some invisible force, he found himself crossing the two steps between them and dropping to his knees in front of Ed. He looked up into Ed's eyes, which had widened at his actions. Roy was just as surprised as Ed that he'd moved so instinctively.

"Oh wow." Ed licked his lips. "You look…even better there than I'd imagined."

Roy's cock filled a bit more at the idea of Ed having imagined that. "I'm glad," he managed. "If I may suggest—and you're welcome to say no to this, or suggest something else, but since you have apparently imagined this—"

Ed cut him off. "Roy. Stop rambling and suck my cock already."

That was a command, if Roy ever heard one. Roy's eyes widened and he was speechless for a moment (would Ed ever stop surprising him? He doubted it, and he hoped not). Ed blushed, and fisted his hands in the sheets. Nerves, perhaps, at ordering Roy aroud? Roy would have to make it clear that he would _gladly_ do most anything for Ed.

"...if you want to, I mean," Ed added, sounding less sure of himself.

Roy hurried to reassure him. "Please, feel free to tell me what to do if you'd like. If I don't want to, I'll say so, but what you asked for? I'll gladly suck your gorgeous cock."

Ed's cheeks darkened further (this time possibly more from arousal than nerves), and he spread his legs so Roy could scoot in closer. "Well, get to it then," Ed ordered, sounding confident again.

Roy hurried to comply. Resting one hand on Ed's fully flesh thigh, he wrapped the other around Ed's shaft. Fuck, the skin was so silken and Ed's cock pulsed when Roy tightened his grip. Glorious. He met Ed's eyes, which were full of heat, then dipped his head and licked just the tip of Ed's foreskin, teasing the delicate skin until he heard a hiss from above. He dropped wet kisses and small licks along the length for a while, letting Ed get used to the sensation, now watching Ed's face for cues.

"Yes," Ed encouraged. "More."

Roy returned to flicking his tongue against the tip of Ed's foreskin, this time engulfing the whole head in his mouth. He looked up at Ed, who had leaned back on his elbows—to avoid falling back fully?—and looked like he was trying hard to keep his eyes on Roy.

"Ffffuck, Roy. That feels good," he encouraged, and then leaned forward enough to run the fingers of one hand through Roy's hair and grip loosely. "This ok? You like your hair pulled a little?"

Roy nodded slightly, then released Ed's cock from his mouth to echo a version of Ed's words from earlier: "my safeword is ‘ow', or ‘stop'."

Ed barked a laugh, leaned forward, and gently pulled Roy up by the hair, giving Roy enough time to keep up without much tension, then cupped the back of Roy's head and drew him in for a kiss. Roy groaned into it, at how damn hot Ed was being, at Ed's tongue and lips moving urgently against his, at his own cock now getting a bit of pressure from being trapped between the side of the bed and his abdomen.

When Ed broke the kiss, Roy sank back down to kneeling. Now it was his turn to say "Fuck." He added, "you taste so good," not specifying Ed's cock or mouth, because it was both.

Before Ed could reply, Roy dove back to lavishing attention on Ed's cock, this time not only taking the head in his mouth and licking, but also stroking with his hand to coax Ed's foreskin back to expose the glans. Tongueing Ed’s slit rewarded him with droplets of precome, which he lapped up hungrily like a life-sustaining substance. Roy was near dizzy with want, not for himself so much as with the desire to make this man feel good, though he was aroused as anything with his mostly untouched cock throbbing, scalp tingling, and nipples erect despite lack of chill in the room or direct stimulation. He kept eye contact with Ed—he wanted to make sure this felt good but not overwhelming—as he reveled in the taste of salt and skin and the slight musk that was all Ed. Roy couldn't help but moan a bit at the feel, the flavor, squeezing Ed's firm thigh with one hand and hard shaft with the other. The hand in Roy's hair tightened and Ed let out an alarming little scream. Roy instantly loosened his hands, stilling and reducing the pressure of mouth and tongue. Mouth still full of cock, he raised a questioning eyebrow at Ed.

"I…" Ed gasped, looking like it took all his effort just to talk. 

His eyes were wild and his hair a bit of a mess. When had that happened? When Roy'd been playing with it? How had he not noticed earlier?

"I don't..."

Oh, Ed was talking. Right. Roy had to get better at not getting lost in his head when in the presence of the loveliness that was Ed. Even when the lovely man’s cock sat heavy on his tongue.

Ed closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again and ran the previously tightly gripping fingers tenderly through Roy's hair with a breathless laugh. "If you keep doin' that, I'm gonna come, and I don't want this over so soon." His flush of arousal deepened with a tinge of embarrassment.

Ah, so that was the issue. Well. They had options. Roy released Ed's cock from his mouth, but not his hand, and sat back on his heels. "Do…" he swallowed excess saliva and cleared his throat. "Do you think you can come more than once tonight?"

"Um…yeah…" The hunger on Ed’s face belied at least an inkling of understanding where Roy was going with this.

"And would you like that?" Roy paradoxically felt a bit selfish for suggesting multiple orgasms. It would be for Ed’s benefit, but Roy felt greedy for suggesting it, because Roy wanted nothing more than to make Ed feel as good as possible for as long as possible.

"Shit, Roy, how can you just say things like that…yeah, I'd like that, damn!"

Roy continued with what he had to remind himself were reasonable questions. Ed made him want to be more giving, and he had to remind himself that it wasn’t selfish to ask for what he wanted. "And would you be so kind as to let me, even help me, come as well?"

Confidence returned to Ed's expression. "Fuck. Yes. I wanna make you come too. Wanna touch you and…" He trailed off, licking his lips.

"Well, then nothing needs to be over soon, even if you come now. We're just getting started."

"Fuck. Yeah. Yeah, ok, do it."

Ed tightened his hand in Roy's hair again and pulled Roy in. Roy gladly followed, swallowing Ed's cock once more.


	5. Prompt 8: Observation

Working with a specific goal, now, Roy resumed licking around the delicious head of Ed's cock, hand a bit tighter and stroking the shaft in time with his tongue, adding a bit of suction into the mix as well. Ed's fingers tightened in Roy's hair again and they each let out a groan, Ed's extending into a higher pitch, whether from the added reverberations from Roy's groan or the cumulative effect of his attentions, he didn't know.

But when he looked up at Ed's face while continuing with mouth and hand, an unintentional whimper slipped through his throat and against Ed's cock. Ed was fucking _stunning_. The hand not gripping Roy's hair was in Ed's own, holding bangs back from his face. His eyes were closed and head thrown back, face dotted with sweat and the reddest it had been yet, a pink flush trailing down his neck and dusting part of the way down his chest. Just the sight of Ed so caught in pleasure made Roy's own arousal pulse through his whole body. His own face was sweating, he realized, but he couldn't care less. He could feel his pulse through his cock, which was begging for attention, but he mentally told it to wait its turn. He had a beautiful man to finish taking apart and put back together again first.

And so Roy continued, tasting more precome as he did, and Ed let out the most arousing series of noises, interspersed with curses. Roy was entranced, intent on continuing to pleasure Ed, feeling thoroughly devoted and dedicated to him. Getting to do this, after alternating between pining, fantasizing, and trying to suppress feelings and fantasies for too long, was superb.

"Roy, more, faster…" Ed managed connected words between sounds and swears

Roy obliged, despite the slight ache developing in his jaw, and it wasn't long before Ed's fingers tightened in his hair harder than ever, bringing a strong sting. Roy didn't mind the bit of pain, so he didn't ask Ed to stop; he was in the zone and thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Fuuuuck…Almost…gonna…" Ed warned. His hips were twitching in erratic little thrusts he was likely struggling to hold back.

Roy adjusted his hand so he could take Ed in deeper, to give an intense finish. He managed to avoid choking when those little thrusts made Ed’s cock hit the back of his throat twice, then Ed made the loudest sound yet. Roy felt the tension in Ed's thigh as Ed's cock pulsed in his mouth, spraying the back of his tongue with slightly bitter but not at all unpleasant come. Swallowing around Ed's cock, Roy gently sucked to milk the last of his come.

Ed started wriggling, and mumbled "too much…"

Roy immediately released Ed's softening cock and squeezed his thigh, looking up at him.

Ed flopped back onto the bed, and groaned at the ceiling. "Fuuuuuuuck, Roy. That was…Wow."

Roy rose from his knees, shaking out the creakiness from one at a time—he wasn't too old for this, thank you very much, but his knees would probably benefit from a hot soak in the near future. Roy sat on the edge of the bed beside Ed and lay back, then faced him, brushing sweaty hair from Ed's face. "I agree. You're so breathtaking in pleasure…which makes it extra difficult to get enough oxygen, when combined with your delicious cock partly blocking my airways."

Ed turned his head to face Roy and smirked. "Sweet-talker."

"I'm only noting my observations. We're doing an experiment, after all." Roy fought a smirk trying to betray his deadpan tone.

Ed laughed. "You _nerd_."

"Quite."


	6. Prompt 9: Dry

Roy cleared his throat, which felt simultaneously gooey and dry. "Any chance of me getting some water?"

"There's a glass on the table from this morning. Shouldn't have much cat fur in it."

Roy sat back up, and his cock reminded him it would like some attention, please. He silently told it to shut up and reached for the glass on the bedside table. The water looked clean enough, and he took a few sips before turning to hand it to Ed. "You want some?"

"Ugh, then I'd have to sit up," Ed grumbled, but did so and took the water from Roy, gulped some down, then leaned over Roy to replace the glass. He glanced down at Roy's cock and bit his lower lip.

"Already up for round two?" Though Roy could be patient if necessary, he hoped Ed would be ready soon, at least. He ran a hand through Ed's hair affectionately, finger-combing the bits that had gotten so messy.

Ed leaned into his hand. "You are too good at that."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"I appreciate that you're so giving."

"Speaking of giving…I believe you wanted to make me come. Any particular way you want me?"

Ed gave Roy a considering look. "Lie down. Normal, not like we just were."

Roy scooted back so he could turn and do just that. It was nice to have a pillow under his head. Comfortable. Not near comfortable enough that he'd forget his arousal, though. Ed knee-walked close and looked down at Roy, who found himself thrumming with excitement under the scrutiny.

"I'm tempted to suck you off too…" Ed mused. "But I really, _really_ like kissing you."

Roy couldn't argue with that. "How convenient, I very much enjoy kissing you, too. I can take a rain check on a blowjob. If you want, you can lie beside me and use your hand. That wouldn't impede further kissing."

"I like the way you think." Ed looked Roy up and down appreciatively before moving to join him.

Ed stretched out beside Roy, all compact muscle under tanned and scarred skin and golden hair…He was perfect. Yes, Roy recognized that some may consider scars imperfections, but on Ed they were just part of the whole stunning package.

As though he'd read Roy's thoughts—or, more likely, just noted Roy looking him over—Ed's eyes strayed to Roy's own scarred abdomen. He trailed a hand gently across the burns where Roy had cauterized his own wound.

"Damn," Ed whispered.

"Not sexy, I know," Roy said, and took that hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

Ed looked lost in thought, clearly derailed from thoughts of imminent sexual activity. "No, I mean, it's not _not_ sexy at least. I was just…thinkin' about what it's from. And how much I have to thank you for."

Oh, Ed. Roy couldn't blame Ed for getting sidetracked; he was feeling sentimental in a similar way now too. "I have you to thank for even more. But I think this many years later, we can call it even. At least, when we're naked and in the middle of sex, I don't see a need for it to come up."

Shaking his head, Ed chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry. Just…it was big stuff."

Roy cupped Ed's cheek softly, running his thumb over the slight stubble. "It was. And I am eternally grateful we both made it through. And not just because it means we get to be together here, like this. Though I do very much appreciate this."

That was apparently the right thing to say, because Ed smiled, then leaned in until his lips met Roy's. Roy released Ed's hand in favor of putting his through Ed's hair again, and he was once more holding this precious man. Ed dropped the released hand to Roy's chest and kissed Roy for all he was worth.

As their lips and tongues moved together, heat built within Roy. His arousal had dissipated some during the more serious contemplation but was ramping back up quickly, just from kissing, touching, and being touched. Ed's thumb grazed his nipple and Roy moaned a little into Ed's mouth. Catching on, Ed more deliberately flicked and squeezed the sensitive bud, sending sizzles of want down to Roy's cock. A choked out sob escaped his throat and Ed drew back, looking startled.

"You ok?"

"Yes. Wonderful. Just very, _very_ turned on. You're good at doing that to me."

Ed grinned, then looked down at Roy's cock. "I'd say you were sweet-talking me, but that's evidence you're being honest. Ready for more?"

"Fuck. Yes, please, Ed." Roy wasn't at the point of begging but there wasn't harm in being polite.

Ed wrapped his right hand around Roy's shaft, loosely at first, just brushing along the skin, and even that felt like a lot to Roy. Ed trailed fingers experimentally around the head, brushing over the tip of the foreskin, and a full body shudder shook through Roy.

"Woah."

Roy couldn't tell if Ed's remark was surprise, appreciation, or what. "It probably won't take much for you to make me come," Roy admitted. "Leave the head covered, otherwise it'll probably be too intense."

A glint in Ed's eyes accompanied by a toothy grin concerned Roy slightly, but only for a moment, as Ed’s next words were both reassuring and arousing.

"Adding that to a to do list for another time: see how intense you can take it,” Ed explained.

Roy laughed breathlessly, giddy. "A future experiment. For now…even if all you do is keep kissing me and leave your hand on my cock, I'll be thrilled."

"Sounds good. And I figured out somethin' else to add…" 

Ed pressed his full body flush against Roy, who felt Ed's once again hard cock against his side.

"Oh," Roy said faintly. It really shouldn't make his arousal surge so much higher just to have Ed's erection pressed against him, but there they were.

"I did say I could come again…I think I can make this work." Ed squeezed Roy's cock in time with a slow grind of his hips against Roy's side.

"Yes," Roy agreed breathlessly, and pulled Ed's head back down to his, fingers laced through that silken hair, relishing the heat radiating off Ed's sweat-damp scalp.

Ed kissed with even more passion than Roy had imagined the few times he'd let himself fantasize, and in the dream scenarios his longing subconscious had come up with. Roy's thirst was being slaked a bit at a time by Ed's lips and tongue moving hot and wet against his own. At this point, Roy's mouth felt like nearly as much of an erogenous zone as his cock, which Ed had in a strong grip. Ed was stroking slowly, experimentally, precome Roy hadn't even noticed having leaked making an easy glide of foreskin against glans. And that touch felt better than it had any right to; Roy had predicted it wouldn't take much, but he'd have laughed if someone had told him that all it would take to make him come was a mouth on his making sexy noises while they kissed, a hand on his cock, and a warm, lithe body pressed up against him, cock rubbing against his side.

But _Ed_ was the one doing these things to him, and he'd long since learned that when it came to Ed, standard logic didn't apply. He had so much of a hold on Roy, body and soul. Roy felt like drowning in the feel, the taste, the sounds, and the scent of Ed, and couldn't manage to keep his eyes open through Ed's kissing, touching, and rutting against him. It was so much sensation at once. Roy was enveloped by, submerged in Ed, and would gladly stay that way for as long as Ed wanted him there.

Well, it would be difficult to keep being barraged by sensation once he came, but if Ed wanted it, Roy would be willing to try.

Ed lifted his face from Roy's, letting Roy's hand that had been in his hair drop to the bed. Roy opened his eyes with difficulty, and realized that he was letting out a stream of sounds that would be frankly embarrassing if he actually gave a shit about keeping up any semblance of poise. Ed didn't seem to mind, just increased the pace of his hand on Roy's cock while stilling his own hips and just watching Roy.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Ed reached with his free hand to flick one of Roy's nipples, then pinched it lightly with a grin.

Roy _whined_ , hips involuntarily arching up to increase the speed between his cock and Ed's hand. Ed adjusted the pace to meet that of Roy's hips and began grinding against him again with sexy little grunts, and Roy nearly sobbed at the need to reach his peak. The precome-eased glide between foreskin and glans gave just enough friction to get him so close he could _taste_ it.

"I've gotcha," Ed murmured softly, teasing Roy's other nipple between nimble fingers. "Wanna make you come." He tightened the hand around Roy's cock just a bit, adding a twist of the wrist to his strokes.

And that was enough to push Roy over the edge. His muscles contracted, balls drew up, and orgasm screamed through him. He may have screamed with it, he didn't even know. All he knew for an indeterminate amount of time was pleasure and the relief of release, with faint background sensations of hot droplets landing on his chest, Ed's hand slowing to milk him of the last drops of come, and hot, hard pressure against his side.


	7. Prompt 10: Mine

When Roy regained some of his wits, it was to feel Ed's hips stuttering against him erratically. He opened his eyes to look at Ed, whose bangs were mostly plastered to his face with sweat, pupils blown wide with arousal. Only partly conscious of what he was doing, Roy reached down to cup Ed's ass (why had he not done this before? It felt wonderful in his hand) and draw Ed tighter against him, relishing the feel of Ed's erection and full body against him. Ed groaned and planted his mouth on Roy's again, kissing him urgently. Roy returned the kisses as best he could in the lethargy of post-orgasm, but at this point Ed was basically just fucking Roy's mouth with his tongue. Which Roy had no complaints about; despite, perhaps in part because of the messiness, Ed was ridiculously sexy like this.

Before long, Ed let out a frustrated grumble and propped himself up with an arm, looking down at Roy, eyes bright.

"Not enough, need to use my hand. Can I finish on you?"

Roy managed to arrange words to reply. "Please. Want to see you come again."

Even if Roy wanted to get up (which he didn’t), he couldn't, pinned as he was by Ed's hungry stare.

Ed clambered to his knees, the glint of the metal of one and sheen of sweat all over his body catching Roy's eye. Roy's attention flitted between Ed's face and cock, the latter of which Ed had just gripped and started pumping with purpose. "Grab my ass again, I liked that."

Roy hadn't even realized he'd dropped his hand back to the bed at some point, but gladly complied, and squeezed, fingers pressing past softness into tight muscle. He'd have to spend more effort appreciating Ed's ass another time; it was magnificent.

"Yeah, like that," Ed gasped.

Roy watched the muscles in Ed's arm and torso tensing, the sheer desire on Ed's face, and Ed thrusting into his hand while stroking his cock. Roy kept a tight grip on Ed's ass even as Ed's hips moved, and Ed started adding those little wrist twists that had been Roy's undoing to the end of each stroke to his cock.

They proved to be Ed's undoing as well. His whole body tensed, and with a hissed, "fuck," he braced himself on his free hand and pointed his cock at Roy's torso with the other.

Streams of come splattered Roy's abdomen, landing hot below where his own was cooling on his chest. The sight of Ed coming on him was more erotic than he could have imagined and he found himself almost dizzy with feelings he couldn't name just yet.

Roy withdrew his arm from Ed's ass just in time to avoid Ed landing on it when he collapsed next to Roy bonelessly. After a few steadying breaths, Ed gave Roy an appreciative look, eyes scanning up and down his body.

"Damn, you're a _mess_." Ed's voice was full of more of a sense of wonder than anything else.

Roy stretched out a little, making a bit of a show of it, enjoying the way Ed was looking at his body. Pride surged within him, primal and possessive. "I have you to thank for that." He ran fingers through through a bit of Ed's come, intending to just make himself a messier canvas of their sex, but found himself bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste it again.

Ed grinned fiercely. "Fuck, that's hot. You look like you're mine."

Damn, but Roy liked the sound of that. "I very much am, my dear Edward."

Ed trailed his fingers through Roy's come, moving some downward to mix it with his own, swirling their combined spend and looking transfixed. Roy did his best not to squirm from the ticklish sensation, not to keep his vulnerability hidden, but because Ed looked deep in thought, maybe even in the verge of a breakthrough. So Roy was quiet, and just watched Ed while suppressing his body's desire to escape from anything resembling tickling.

In time, Ed looked back up into Roy's eyes. With a seriousness that sounded a bit odd juxtaposed with come finger-painting, he said, "Y'know, I'm yours too." He grinned and laughed at himself a little. "In case that wasn't obvious by now."

Ed reached up with his finger-painting hand to cup Roy's face and Roy couldn't even care at any added mess that may cause. He leaned into Ed's hand, relishing the warmth and tenderness.

"Thank you. For telling me, as well as for being mine. I don't take either lightly." He mirrored Ed's face caress and pulled Ed in for a kiss.

They kissed languidly, soft and slow, for a while, bodies pressed against each other. Roy tried to ignore the sensation of come drying on his skin, but it was getting uncomfortable. He drew back. "How about we get a little cleaned up?"

Ed screwed up his face. "I don't wanna get up…but I do feel kinda gross." He looked down at his own torso, where some of their come had transferred before drying. "Gimme a minute."

After sitting up and stretching, which Roy watched appreciatively, Ed picked up his shirt from the floor and dunked a sleeve in the water they had drank from earlier. Roy chuckled as Ed used the makeshift washcloth to wipe himself down.

"What? It works, and I was gonna wash this shirt anyway."

"It makes sense, it's just cute. You're cute." Roy's cheeks were starting to ache from smiling. Though, part of it may have been from all of the kissing. And the blowjob.

"Yeah, yeah," Ed said, dipped the shirt again, and tossed it at Roy. "Just for that, you're gonna clean yourself up."

"You mean if I hadn't laughed and called you cute, you would've wiped our come off me? Why Ed, that's so sweet!" Roy kept grinning as he sat up and used the damp cloth to clean off the mess.

Ed blushed. "Shut _up_ , you bastard. Gah, am I gonna have to get used to this?"

"How would you prefer I describe you? Gorgeous? Stunning? Magnificent? Because you're all that and more." Roy lay back down and tossed the shirt in the general direction of not-at-Ed.

Ed returned to the bed and lay next to him again, then nudged him in the ribs with an elbow. "You're a sap…I can probably get used to you calling me whatever. As long as you leave out short jokes."

"I'll do my best," Roy assured.

Ed scooted in closer, dragged Roy's arm around him, then nuzzled into Roy's chest. His light stubble was the slightest bit scratchy, and Roy loved it.

"You could have just asked," Roy pointed out, amused.

"This is more fun, though!" Ed stuck out his tongue, which poked Roy's chest.

"Brat."

"Bastard."

They lay comfortably for a few minutes before Roy remembered something from earlier.

"So…what do you think of the results of the experiment?" Roy asked playfully.

Ed touched his own chin and pretended to stroke a nonexistent beard, imitating an academic. "Very positive, and promising…but repetition is necessary. To collect more data."

Roy played along with the scholarly tone. "Of course. And there are plenty of things we didn't yet try. If my understanding is correct that you'd like to continue this delightful collaboration, we can do great things together." Roy had no doubts about the correctness of his understanding, given their exchange just minutes earlier, but was still interested to hear how Ed would reply to the suggestion.

"Oh, I know. I've got _ideas_ , Roy." He waggled his eyebrows.

Roy chuckled. "As do I. Enough to keep us entertained for a long, long while."

"I'll bet. This is gonna be _fun_..." Ed paused for a moment, then added, "...nerd."

"Takes one to know one," Roy pointed out. "And besides, from you, that's a compliment."

"Damn right it is."


	8. Prompt 11: Door

Ed propped himself up and turned his face to kiss Roy, who gladly welcomed the return of Ed's mouth to his.

Until he heard something scrabbling by the door, which made him sit up with a start, almost headbutting Ed in the process. Pitiful meowing followed what was now clearly scratching at the door. Ed groaned, then got up and padded over to the dresser.

"Is that…" Roy indicated the door. "...normal behavior for them?"

"Oh, yeah. They hate closed doors in their domain. I'm honestly surprised they didn't interrupt us earlier, given how long we were at it. Their nap right after dinner isn't usually that long." Ed stepped into pants he'd retrieved from a drawer, pulled his hair into a ponytail, and raked fingers through his bangs to unstick them from his face.

"Ah." Roy briefly mourned the loss of naked, hair-down-Ed, but Ed's comfort was important, and it wasn't like there wouldn't be plenty of other opportunities to see Ed like this. He didn't need to be greedy. "I guess I'll be expected to learn their habits, as we'll be spending plenty of time together…"

"You know it." Ed flashed him a grin, then threw him a pair of soft sleep pants. "C'mon, let's get something to eat, I'm starving. And thirsty. Unless you're too tired and need to sleep already?"

Roy heard and rose to the challenge in those words. Not like it was hard—though his body was pleasantly relaxed, his mind was abuzz, and he'd gladly spend more time awake with Ed. "I'm good." He stepped into the pants, stood, and reached out for Ed's hand. "Let's go."

Ed grabbed it and kissed the knuckles like Roy had done to him earlier, making Roy a little weak in the knees, even after—or perhaps because of—all they'd just done.

The meowing outside the door intensified.

"All right, all right," Ed grumbled and opened the door just enough to squeeze through.

Roy followed and closed the door behind himself. His ankles were now surrounded by meowing cats.

"Just step over them. We can all get cozy in the other room."

Ed pulled Roy along again, and Midnight and Fluffy bounded ahead to their food and water dishes, beginning a post-dinner snack that apparently required humans around to occur, despite there still being food and water aplenty.

"You mean you'll let me spend time with your precious girls _and_ you? It must be my lucky night."

Ed laughed brightly. "I'll say you got lucky." He grabbed Roy's other hand and faced him. "And so did I."

Roy squeezed Ed's hands. He didn't know how to reply. He, who was supposed to be so good with words, couldn't find any to fit this moment.

But that was okay, because Ed didn't seem to expect an answer. Instead, he tipped his head up for yet another kiss, and after their evening together, Roy knew exactly how to reply to that. He would find the words later. For now, kissing Ed was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Comments are greatly appreciated, if you feel so inclined <3
> 
> (Late July update) I'm working on another fic in this series! I have an idea of where it's going and about a thousand words, and don't plan to start posting until I can post something with a satisfying ending. So, neither me nor readers will be left waiting for a WIP to be finished (I did a bad job of that along the way with my ooooold Roy/Ed series, which is why I know I don't want to haha).
> 
> I also have one incomplete fic from the prompt challenge that I do plan to finish eventually (the pre-canon Yuuri and Phichit Detroit shenanigans fic I mentioned in previous pieces). So I'm leaving both series marked as incomplete for now!
> 
> I've been posting a bit about my writing progress on Twitter [@SaraTestarossa](https://twitter.com/SaraTestarossa).
> 
> Wishing folks safety and health during these tough times. Black lives matter, trans rights matter, no person is illegal, and comprehensive healthcare is a human right. If you have funds to spare, please consider donating to marginalized people and organizations that support them.


End file.
